SonSon
SonSon III is a little monkey girl who is the grand daughter of a character named SonSon, who starred in an old Capcom game with the same name. In the game, she tries to find out why her village was struck by an unknown illness. Sonson and her father are both based on Sun Wukong, the main character of the Chinese novel Journey to the West. Several of her attacks are derived from the series, such as the size-changing staff, Wukong's ability to replicate himself using the hairs of his body, or Sonson trying to cook her opponent in the Shinka Hakke Jin and turn them into sake. Gameplay Special Moves *'Fuusetsu Zan (''Wind Slicing Slash):' Sonson drills her staff forward. Hitting multiple times if connects. (Can also be done in the air) *'Shienbu (Little Monkey Dance):' Sonson shoots out three small monkeys. They travel straight across the screen. Can be negated by attacks. (Can also be done in the air) *'Seiten Rengeki (Equal-Heaven Chain Attack):' Sonson spins her staff while flying upward. (Can also be done in the air) *'Kingin no Hisago (Gourd of Gold & Silver):' A blockable command grab. Sonson takes out a gourd and sucks the opponent in the gourd,cooks it and shoot out the opponent. *'Hofuku Zenshin (Forward Crawling):' Makes you crawl along the ground and your hitbox becomes very tiny. Pressing an attack button or executing a Special/Hyper move will stop your crawl and immediately make you do the resulting attack. *'Air Dash:' Dash forwards or backwards in the air. Sonson rides on the Kinto'un (Somersault Cloud) left or right. *'Wall Walk''' - Sonson walks around the edges of the screens. Support Attacks Hyper Combos *'Tenchi Tsuukan (''Passing Through Heaven & Earth):' Sonson throws her staff into the air, enlarges it, and a giant end of it comes down to smash the other player. If you want to combo, you need to connect with Sonson's initial staff throw — which doesn't have much range. *'POW:' Makes the word Pow appear and travel across the screen. If it hits, your opponent turns into fruit which Sonson promptly eats and then spits out a seed. Big time start up on this move, making it all but impossible to combo with, but the hit box is pretty big. *'Enou'' (The Monkey King): '''''Sonson turns into an Oozaru (Great Ape/Monkey) which you can control with the joystick and buttons. This lasts for 4 seconds with Super Armor. Pressing Kick makes you breathe fire and while you're doing so you can aim it up or down with the joystick. Punch buttons do various punch attacks. Great move that inflicts a lot of damage even if your opponent is blocking. Based off of the Oozaru in Japanese folklore, and the move name refers to another popular moniker of Sun Wukong/Son Goku and is the most popular nickname. Though Sonson is a girl, she is being named after her father and grandfather. Sprites Also See Sonson's moves in Marvel vs Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Category:Characters Category:MvC2 Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:Good Alignment S Category:Original Characters